pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilting in Strength
Wilting in Strength is the first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 8/20/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto are in a park in Eterna City, Rosa and Ditto off on their own. Several other trainers are in the area, playing with their Pokémon. Their Pokémon consist of Growlithe, Skitty, Rattata, Skiploom, Kricketot, Starly, Budew, Slakoth, Shroomish, Delcatty, Poochyena, Sunflora, Spinda and Buizel. Rosa and Ditto talk to the trainer with the Sunflora, but he blows them off and walks off. The other people in the area glare at Rosa warily, as if they are familiar with her. Wyatt and Trumbeak face off against Hugh and his Swadloon. Wyatt: Trumbeak, go for Peck! Trumbeak flies low to the ground, going to Peck Hugh’s Swadloon. Hugh: Swadloon! Protect then Struggle Bug! Swadloon raises a blue barrier, which blocks Peck. Swadloon then releases spikes of light green energy, them slamming into Trumbeak and knocking it back. Wyatt: Whew! That thing is strong! Hugh: You’ve got that right! Swadloon and I have been training hard. And we just beat the Eterna City gym leader too! You think you can match us? Wyatt: With a type advantage, I hope so! Either way, it’s good training for the gym battle! Trumbeak, use Super Sonic! Hugh: Drown it out with Bug Buzz! Trumbeak releases a Super Sonic sound wave, as Swadloon lets out a Bug Buzz. Bug Buzz overtakes Super Sonic, slamming into Trumbeak. It drops down, defeated. Wyatt: Aw! Well, that’s life. Hugh: That’s proof that your strategy of just throwing Pokémon in storage doesn’t make you stronger! You have to pour your heart into your Pokémon to get the results you want! Wyatt: Eh, if you say so. I’m sure we can get some good stuff done at our pace too. Wyatt gives Trumbeak an Oran Berry, as he returns it. Rosa and Ditto come back over, Rosa partially shaken up. Rosa: Unbelievable! Everyone here is actively ignoring me! I’m being extra charming, but I’m not even getting that far! Wyatt: Maybe they’re aware of your reputation. Rosa: I don’t have a reputation! Wyatt: Sure, sure. Hugh: What reputation? Rosa: Didn’t you hear me?! I said I have no reputation! Hugh: Alright, alright! Sheesh! I’m leaving. We’re going to keep training and get stronger! Right Swadloon? Swadloon: Loon! Hugh and Swadloon wander off, Rosa pouting. Rosa: The nerve of these people. Wyatt: How about we get out of here? I need to get Trumbeak treated, then we can head to the gym. You know Gardenia likes you. Rosa: Ah! (Smiles deviously) She does. End Scene Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto enter the Eterna City gym, Gardenia standing in the lobby. She looks hostile, arms crossed and expression sour. Wyatt: Alola Gardenia! Rosa: (Sultry) Gardenia! Good to see you again! I have been looking forward to seeing you again! Gardenia: (Flatly) Oh have you? Rosa: Yes! I had remembered something that you said the last time we saw you. Come out, Morelull. Rosa opens a Pokéball, choosing Morelull, which lands on her other shoulder. Morelull: More! A smile escapes from Gardenia’s face, but she restrains herself and stays in place. Rosa: This is a Morelull, the pre-evolved form of Shiinotic. I remember that you said that you would be interested in owning a Morelull. Gardenia: (Temper rising) Ah, yes. I would be interested in owning a Morelull. I would also be interested in the Turtwig egg that you stole the last time I was here. Rosa: (Defensively) Stole?! That’s a pretty bold accusation! Gardenia: Are you denying that you did?! Rosa: I’m saying that you have no proof that I have done anything wrong! You are making a false accusation just to make me look bad! Gardenia: You want proof, huh? Gardenia pulls out a cell phone, showing a security video on it. It shows Wyatt and Rosa leaving from their last visit, where Ditto Turtwig brings Rosa an egg, as Ditto Turtwig transforms into Ditto. Wyatt: Wow. I thought that you were better than that. Gardenia: Oh, you’re no better! You didn’t even try to stop her! Wyatt: Whoa, I didn’t know she was going to do that! Gardenia: Yet you didn’t return the egg! Rosa: That is because the egg was rightfully mine! And I can prove it beyond a reasonable doubt, unlike you. Bring your Turtwig back out. Gardenia: Bah! So you can get another egg? I don’t think so. Rosa: Ditto will remain on my shoulder. Will that suffice? Gardenia scowls, as she opens her Pokéball. Turtwig comes out, having a scowl the same as Gardenia. Turtwig: Wig. Rosa opens a Pokéball, choosing Sylveon. Sylveon: Syl. Rosa: Have Turtwig attack. Gardenia: Oh, with pleasure. Turtwig, Tackle. Turtwig speeds forward, striking Sylveon with Tackle. Sylveon skids back, taking it. Rosa: That’s enough. Now, come out Chansey. Use Take Down on Sylveon. Rosa chooses Chansey, her charging forward while leaving orange streaks. She strikes Sylveon, skidding away again. Chansey’s eyes turn into hearts, becoming infatuated. Gardenia: (In shock) You’re kidding! Rosa: Sylveon’s ability is Cute Charm, which infatuates Pokémon of the opposite gender. Your Turtwig is Male, meaning that in order to form that egg in your video, Ditto had to Transform into a Female. And according to the Pokémon Association’s regulation, Article 8, subsection 4.87, “in regards to ownership of a Pokémon egg between two trainers, the official owner of the egg is the trainer that owns the Pokémon that laid it.” Or in layman’s terms, the Female. So legally, the egg was mine upon conception. Gardenia scowls angrily, shrugging her shoulders. Rosa has a smug smile on her face. Rosa: Face it, hon. You’ve got nothing on me. Gardenia: You may have done “nothing wrong,” but I have informed the entire city of your escapades. You won’t get to steal anymore eggs in this city. Wyatt: Hey, hey. I think we’re all just overreacting here. Look, I came to challenge you to a gym battle, Gardenia. Gardenia: Oh, did you? Serve as another diversion for your girlfriend?! Wyatt: She’s not my girlfriend! She’s continuously declines my offers! Gardenia: That’s because she’s simply using you to further her habit of thievery! Wyatt: Let’s go back to that gym battle thing. How about we add some stakes to it? I win, you rectify the situation with the city. Apologize and say you were wrong. Gardenia: Fine. And if I win, you two agree to leave this city and not return. Also, her Ditto must remain in my sight for the entirety of the gym battle. Rosa: You say that as if I’d want Ditto to interact with any of your inferior Pokémon. Wyatt: (Hushed) Rosa. Not helping. Gardenia: Let us get this over with. Gardenia returns Turtwig and leads them to the field, where Yōko is sitting on the bleachers polishing her nails. Yōko: Hello, Gardenia! Another gym battle? Gardenia: (Barking orders) Get in position, now! Yōko: Uh, yes ma’am! Yōko gets up and takes her position in a rush, as Rosa sits in the bleachers. Wyatt and Gardenia take their positions. Yōko: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer to still have Pokémon remaining. Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! Gardenia: Cherubi! Gardenia throws a Pokéball, choosing Cherubi. Cherubi: Cheru! Wyatt: For the Grass type leader, I brought Cutiefly! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Cutiefly. Cutiefly: Cute! Gardenia: Ha! That tiny thing doesn’t stand a chance! Cherubi, use Magical Leaf! Wyatt: Fairy Wind! Cherubi spins, firing magenta colored energy leaves. Cutiefly flaps its wings, a pink sparkling wind hitting Magical Leaf. Magical Leaf spirals around the edges of Fairy Wind, striking Cutiefly repeatedly. Cutiefly drops towards the floor, though recovers. Wyatt: Use Sweet Scent then Struggle Bug! Cutiefly releases a pink aroma, entrancing Cherubi. Cutiefly then fires Struggle Bug, hitting and exploding on Cherubi. Cherubi skids back, staying on its feet. Gardenia: Solar Beam! The sky is covered with clouds, as Cherubi’s golden sphere of energy forms slowly. Wyatt: Use Struggle Bug again! Cutiefly fires Struggle Bug at Cherubi again, as Cherubi blasts through Struggle Bug and Cutiefly with Solar Beam. Cutiefly is defeated. Yōko: Cutiefly is unable to battle! The winner is Cherubi! Wyatt returns Cutiefly, surprised. Wyatt: And here I thought I’d have the advantage! Oh well. Duskull, Alola! Wyatt throws the Dusk Ball, choosing Duskull. Duskull: Dusk. Wyatt: Will-o-Wisp! Gardenia: Magical Leaf! Duskull forms light blue fireballs, shooting them at Cherubi. Cherubi fires Magical Leaf to block it, but Will-o-Wisp burns through, striking Cherubi. Wyatt: Finish it with Night Shade! Duskull fires a black energy beam from its eye, striking Cherubi. Cherubi drops defeated. Yōko: Cherubi is unable to battle! The winner is Duskull! Wyatt: Nicely done, Duskull! Duskull: (Happy) Dusk! Gardenia: (Returning Cherubi) Go, Turtwig! Gardenia throws a Pokéball and chooses Turtwig. Turtwig: Turt! Wyatt: This will be easy enough! Fire Will-o-Wisp! Gardenia: Bite! Duskull fires Will-o-Wisp, as Turtwig waits till the last second to dodge. Turtwig appears and Bites into Duskull. Duskull drops defeated. Yōko: Duskull is unable to battle! The winner is Turtwig! Wyatt returns Duskull, pondering. Wyatt: Huh. That was faster than I expected. To match ground speed, you need aerial speed! Trumbeak! Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Trumbeak. Trumbeak: Trum! Wyatt: Let’s start with Super Sonic! Gardenia: Leaf Storm! Trumbeak releases a Super Sonic, as Turtwig surrounds himself in a twister of leaves. The Leaf Storm blocks the Super Sonic, slamming into Trumbeak. Wyatt: Okay. Let’s go for Peck! Trumbeak flies at Turtwig with Peck. Gardenia: Wrap this up. Bite! Trumbeak glides right at Turtwig, who dodges with ease. He then Bites Trumbeak, swinging it around and slams its around. Turtwig tosses Trumbeak, which is defeated. Yōko: Trumbeak is unable to battle! The winner is Turtwig and the victor is Gardenia! Gardenia: I win. I suggest you get out of town. Immediately. Wyatt: (Returns Trumbeak) Okay, okay! Just chill out! We’re going! Wyatt heads for the exit, Rosa joining him. Rosa: I can’t believe how confrontational she was! Wyatt: Well, you did steal an egg. Rosa: Did you not hear my legal argument earlier? I am in the right. The two exit the gym, where there’s a mob of angry people waiting for them. Wyatt: Tell them that. Citizen: Those are the ones Gardenia told us about! Get them! Wyatt: Rosa, run! Wyatt grabs Rosa’s hand, as he takes off running with her. The mob chases after them, as they speed up. Main Events * Wyatt's Trumbeak is revealed to know Super Sonic. * Hugh's Swadloon is revealed to know Struggle Bug and Bug Buzz. * Wyatt's Cutiefly is revealed to know Fairy Wind, Sweet Scent and Struggle Bug. * Gardenia confronts Rosa about the Turtwig egg. Rosa proves that the egg legally belonged to her. * Rosa's Sylveon is revealed to be Male and have the ability Cute Charm. * Wyatt challenges Gardenia to a gym battle and loses. * Hugh is revealed to have defeated Gardenia. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Gardenia * Yōko * Citizens Pokémon * Trumbeak (Wyatt's) * Cutiefly (Wyatt's) * Duskull (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Morelull (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Chansey (Rosa's) * Swadloon (Hugh's) * Turtwig (Gardenia's) * Cherubi (Gardenia's) * Growlithe * Skitty * Rattata * Skiploom * Kricketot * Starly * Budew * Slakoth * Shroomish * Delcatty * Poochyena * Sunflora * Spinda * Buizel Trivia * Rosa's actions have come back to haunt her again, with Gardenia knowing that she took the Turtwig egg and turning the whole city against her. * The Pokémon Association law of egg ownership means that Rosa legally owns all the Pokémon eggs that she obtained from a trainer's Pokémon as long as the Pokémon was Male and Ditto transformed into the female. ** So in the incidents where the other Pokémon was actually female, she is breaking the law. * This is the first time that Hugh's battle against a gym leader isn't shown in any form. * This is the first time that Hugh appears and his Vibrava does not. * Not counting Wyatt's Crabrawler drawing with Roark's Cranidos, Duskull is the first of Wyatt's Pokémon to defeat a gym leader's Pokémon. * Rosa interacting with a trainer with a Sunflora is a reference to Nando owning a Sunflora in the anime and it debuting in Eterna City. * This episode features the first Spinda to appears in the series besides Brendan's Spinda. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles